The Big Friendly Giant
The Big Friendly Giant (BFG for short) is a twenty-four foot tall giant. He befriends Sophie and helps imprison the nine giants besides him. While still very big compared to an average human, the BFG is dwarved compared to larger giants such as the Bloodbottler or Fleshlumpeater. He appears to have a very friendly but serious personality. He has a sort of a relationship for Sophie, and protects her as a sort of poop that is slimy. Biography Early life Despite his enmity with the other giants, the BFG still lived among them in Giant Country. Because he refuses to join the other giants in eating humans, the BFG was left with only snozzcumbers to eat. The BFG loves to trap dreams. Encountering Sophie During one such time when he is catching dreams, he encounters an orphan named Sophie. The BFG fears that Sophie will expose the identity of the Giants if she is left to reveal what she had seen. To this end, he captured her in the night. Sophie tried to run, but the giant sticks a large hand in and takes Sophie. The figure strides across England and many other countries when they arrive in Giant Country. Although Sophie thought that this is the end of her life, the BFG revealed that he was friendly. But luckily for Sophie she discovers that the giant is actually the Big Friendly Giant (BFG). He told her about the nine other giants that love taking humans in the middle of the night, regardless of their age. Sophie decided to stop them, and the BFG agrees to help her. She tells the BFG she is hungry, and the BFG served her a Snozzcumber. Sophie took a bite, and she spat it out. The BFG told her she was stuck with it and introduced her to Frobscottle, which, to Sophie's delight, tasted magnificent. A few seconds later, she was lifted off the ground by a "Whizzpopper". Mission to England Sophie learned the BFG loves to trap dreams and looks at some he has formerly caught. Afterwards, she helps the BFG catch dreams. One was a Golden Delight that a little "Chiddiler" will be delighted to have. Another was a Horrible Nightmare, giving the BFG the idea to go back and give this to the terrible other giant: the Fleshlumpeater. Sophie now decided to mix a dream up (with, of course, the help of the BFG).It displays the Fleshlumpeater eating in the "Gigglehouse for Girls" and the Bloodbottler eating in a "Box for Boys". And, the most important, when the dreamer woke up they would see a little girl named Sophie in her pajamas with blonde hair telling them more. Sophie convinces the BFG that no more consuming of snozzcumbers will be a good deal when he gives this dream to the Queen of England, so they go off Through the night to England, and eventually give the Queen her dream. Hours later the queen wakes up, she is horrified and delighted it was just a dream. A maid comes in and greets her, giving her her breakfast. The maid tells her about all of the country's newspaper headlines:"70 People reported missing overnight! Bones found under childrens houses!". The Queen is horrified and asks the maid to open the curtains and finds Sophie sitting on the windowsill. She called the BFG to come closer and the Queen learned about their recent activities. The Queen spoke with the Head of the Air Force, and after heading off towards the Atlas they arrive infront of the Nine Sleeping giants. The general says the snoring is the sound of gunfire and trys to retreat at it, but the BFG holds them back. They tie up eight of the giants but the second biggest one, The Bloodbottler, has his arm behind his back. They lift it out from under his back, but the troopers are petrified at the sudden voice of:"HUMAN BEANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HUMAN BEANS?' The giant stands up and comes close to eating one of the Soldiers, but Sophie stabs the back of his foot with the brooch the Queen gave her. The Bloodbottler shot up and howled in pain, the BFG said he was bitten by a "Horrible Howling Poisonous Viper" and says he will remove it, in which he "mistakingly" shoves it deeper into his foot. The Bloodbottler falls to the ground and the remaining soldiers tie him up. Nine helicopters roll in and take the ropesropes. Back in England they have dug a hole that won't let the giants get out if they were lifting and lifting the others all the way to the ninth on their tippytoes. England gives the BFG and Sophie a hero's welcome for capturing the nine giants. Later life After the mission, the BFG was warmly invited to stay in the palace with the queen. Appearence The BFG is a typical "Jack and the Beanstalk" look. However the lack of drawings in the book do not fully explain his true appearance. However, he is on the cover of the book and appears as a elderly man that is easily taller than an average human. Personality The BFG has a very fun and curious personality but still has a very serious tint to it. He acts as a father-like figure towards Sophie, and is quite nervous around the nine other Giants (all of whom are at least thirty-five feet tall while the BFG is only twenty-four) and is often bullied by them. Towards the end of the book, however, he gets revenge with the help of the U.S Military and Sophie, capturing the Nine Giants. Relationships Sophie He has a sort of a relationship for Sophie, and protects her as a sort of father-like position. Notes *The BFG has changed appearance throughout the years: In 1982 (The Novel) he appears in a classic "Jack and the Beanstalk" type of style. In the 1989 film, he resembles his novel appearance but has notable differences. And by 2016, many notable differences can be found. Behind the Scenes The BFG is the deuteragonist of the novel The BFG and its film adaptations. In the 1989 edition of the film, the BFG resembles his appearance to the BFG in the original novel, however he Is wearing a different type of jacket that almost exactly resembles Han Solo's jacket from "Star Wars". In the 2016 movie, the BFG still has his jacket. However he has visibly evolved past his 1982-89 Looks. He is now slightly younger looking and, compared to Sophie, isn't as tall as suggested in the book, however he is still much taller than Sophie. The BFG is commonly seen in black clothing, This may be due to the fact he has mostly lived alone half his life and possibly feels like a sort of spirit/ghost. Appearences * The BFG (1989 Film). The BFG (2016 film). Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:The BFG characters Category:Giants Category:Alive Category:Anti-heroes